


钢琴课

by LMBF



Category: RPS, r p s
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMBF/pseuds/LMBF
Summary: 罗云熙给陈飞宇上的一节成长课。
Relationships: 罗云熙/陈飞宇
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	钢琴课

**Author's Note:**

> 想好了再看 看完举报死你自己

罗云熙还是坚持有时间就去上钢琴课，他从前学芭蕾的时候就喜欢那些平衡浪漫的古典乐。  
陈飞宇不喜欢，一提起钢琴他就老想起小时候参加的那些附庸风雅的音乐会。他小小一个，缩在音乐厅腐旧味道的椅子上，想睡又不能睡。  
罗云熙邀请了他好几次一起去上钢琴课，他都翻身上来，索性把罗云熙艹得没力气出门。

这是他第一次去，罗云熙看着有点紧张。  
罗云熙总是这样。他看过罗云熙很多采访，他从来都是温和但是自信的。他不知道为什么罗云熙却独独对自己小心翼翼。某些方面，罗云熙确实像一朵云，柔软湿润，把他紧紧包裹。  
但是他总是觉得缺了什么，太过于轻飘飘了。  
有时候，他少爷脾气上来了，会在床上故意弄疼他。罗云熙就说：“小宇，轻点。”  
虽然温柔，不命令但也从不求饶。  
陈飞宇很信奉爱情是一种驯养的关系，他觉得罗云熙并没有完全成为他的所有物。

罗云熙侧过头问他：“你喜欢听什么？”  
他慵懒地托着下巴，说：“随便。”  
罗云熙笑笑开始敲琴键，那些黑白的格子上，他的手轻轻地跳动。粉色的指尖，晦涩地撩拨起了他的情欲。那些晚上，罗云熙的手就缠在自己的阴茎上，柔软但有着细细的薄茧，似春药一般，汹涌而来，淹没了他的理智。  
陈飞宇走过去，跨坐在罗云熙的背后。F大调第二号钢琴协奏曲的行板，从没有这么暧昧过。  
陈飞宇环住罗云熙的腰，叫他：“叔叔。”他喜欢这么叫他，罗云熙讨厌的称呼。他有时候把精液射到罗云熙平坦的小腹上，就喜欢抹开然后躺上去，调笑罗云熙说：“叔叔，这里都可以生我了。”  
陈飞宇从不像同龄的孩子一样期望着长大，他惯会利用年龄小，撒娇胡闹，用毛尖尖的头发蹭得罗云熙向床边挣扎。再伸手拉过他的脚踝，提起这个并不年轻的男人。罗云熙的娇小，使他完全可以在陈飞宇的怀里，变成荷叶上的水珠，汤锅里的鸽子，一喘一息，全在掌握。他喜欢捏罗云熙的肚子，他腰细，但肚子上还有一层薄薄的肉。柔软松弛，像女孩的胸部。  
他可以就像现在一样，把罗云熙环在自己的怀里，捏着他的肚子，去咬他的脸颊。

没有行程的时候，他总要在罗云熙脸上留下牙印。  
第一次的时候，他一手就能攥着罗云熙的两个手腕，把他摁在床上留下了这个牙印。他把那一刻称作为兽性的苏醒，人本身就是一种动物。罗云熙挣扎不解，他第一次看到那个人脸上有一些害怕。疼得沁出了眼泪，泪珠在罗云熙的大眼睛里打转。整个脸绯红一片，青青紫紫一个牙印，更显得精彩纷呈。  
他不由自主地就说了：“我爱你。”  
罗云熙瞪大了眼睛，眼泪从眼眶里奔逃而出。

罗云熙说：“不要咬。”  
钢琴声却没有停止，日光令人眩晕。他的睫毛像是冻结的时光，是停在风里的翅膀。  
陈飞宇不愿意承认，自己确实像个孩子。喜欢恶作剧，他用一个小男生喜欢小女孩的方式对待罗云熙。他最害怕自己恶作剧，罗云熙却不生气，不痛苦。  
陈飞宇在罗云熙的脸颊上磨蹭着乳牙。那些细碎不可见的皱纹尝起来甜美而诱人，挑逗着他的腺体。  
他问罗云熙爱不爱他。  
罗云熙总是不回答。

陈飞宇就会生气，把罗云熙摁倒在钢琴上。蛮不讲理地进入他。血腥味会让陈飞宇理智全无，更加天真。他想把罗云熙平坦的腹部填满，想让它吹气球。罗云熙的双手紧紧抓着谱架，试图保持平衡。才成年的陈飞宇才管不得什么平衡的旋律，只觉得性就是世界上的最浪漫。  
他贴着罗云熙的耳朵问：“爽不爽，叔叔。”  
罗云熙哑着，只剩压抑的叫床。  
陈飞宇把他翻过来，身体弯成易碎的弧度。从罗云熙的阴阜向上舔，陈飞宇斟量着罗云熙的每一寸柔。他毛发很少，腰窝敏感，颤抖起来脚背会绷得很直。他胸膛之间的深陷很深，舔得时候会留下口水。他胸部很薄，只有乳尖有点点肉，咬起来像熟透的白杏。他的锁骨，他的脖颈，都天生适合锁链，应该挂在美术馆的天鹅绒墙上，也该藏在床下瑟瑟发抖。  
陈飞宇在罗云熙的身体里冲撞。罗云熙终于忍不住叫出声音，支离破碎一声比一声慌乱。陈飞宇掰着他的大腿，他说：“要吃了叔叔。”  
罗云熙才叫：“小宇，小宇。”  
他说：“我是谁。”  
罗云熙说：“陈飞宇。”  
陈飞宇咬着罗云熙的嘴唇，把血留在琴键上。他的身体里很暖，盛着他年少蓬勃的生育力。  
他趴到罗云熙的耳边说：“叔叔，你必须爱我。”

陈飞宇会弹钢琴的，哪个有钱人家的孩子不会弹个钢琴呐。明亮的三角钢琴上，罗云熙的身体苍白羸弱。黑白交错，陈飞宇优雅地坐在琴凳上。他的手指很长，默默在罗云熙身体上弹奏着那段行板。肖斯塔科维奇写给他19岁的儿子的曲子，却有着一段这么缠绵的行板。  
如果敲击是一种表达，陈飞宇将每一个音符都摁进罗云熙的身体里，听听钢琴的呻吟。


End file.
